


Like Before

by realhakaze



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: AU, M/M, University, idk uhhh, just rei being rei
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29917515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realhakaze/pseuds/realhakaze
Summary: “¿Pasa algo?”“Sólo estaba oliendo tu perfume.”“Cállate.”
Relationships: Hakaze Kaoru/Sakuma Rei
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Like Before

**Author's Note:**

> omfffffg mi primer fic (terminado) sobre mi otp  
> uhhhhh tenía este borrador hace meses y decidí terminarlo hoy.. anyway enjoy!

Habían pasado dos años desde que Kaoru finalmente se graduó de su colegio y comenzó a estudiar una carrera universitaria. Para él es como si hubiera estado en esa carrera toda su vida y su vida escolar y adolescente solo haya sido parte de su infancia por unos pocos años, a pesar de que no había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que pisó el establecimiento de estudio. Tenía grandes memorias sobre sus compañeros en ese lugar, hasta incluso piensa sobre ellos ocasionalmente y los ve subir una que otra storie en las redes sociales. Ellos sabían que si bien eran cercanos, tarde o temprano terminarían por ser extraños y simples ex compañeros de clase, aunque parecía ser que para Kaoru eso era bastante chocante. Finalmente había conseguido una segunda casa (a pesar de que poner atención a clase nunca haya sido mucho de su estilo) y haberla abandonado de un día para otro era, sin duda, algo bastante duro para él. No obstante, él era más que consciente que este era el proceso de madurar. Desayuna solo, se levanta a las mañanas por culpa de su alarma (por más que le guste que esa alarma fuera en realidad una chica linda dándole besos para que se anime a despegarse de la cama que tanto lo provocaba en sus momentos mañaneros), toma una rápida ducha y finalmente se dirige a su universidad donde estudia su carrera de bellas artes. Si había algo que desconectaba a Kaoru del mundo real y de todas sus preocupaciones, entonces era el hábito de dibujar. La simple idea de plasmar las cosas que salen de su cabeza en papel con un simple lápiz de grafito lo ponía loco. Realmente le apasionaba desconectarse para hacer arte.

Pensaba que ingresando a la carrera que se basaba en su hobby más preciado haría las cosas más fáciles; lo cual no era así. Su imagen mental de estar en la universidad era algo totalmente lejana a la que tiene actualmente. Se la pasa perdiendo pelos por el estrés que hasta considera cambiar de shampoo porque próximamente se va a quedar calvo y los trabajos no dejan de llegar. Siente que podría nadar entre todos los papeles que tiene que entregar en la semana y ojalá eso fuera una broma. Su pequeño (pero cómodo) departamento parecía una imprenta o algún tipo de tienda extraña donde venden papeles impresos por tinta de dudosa calidad.

De hecho, últimamente estaba estresado por uno de sus trabajos en especial. Se aproximaba el final del semestre donde las cosas se ponían más difíciles aún y sin embargo no podía darse por rendido; no había estado sufriendo por tanto tiempo como para tirar todo a la basura y limpiarse las manos. El trabajo final no era tan difícil como él lo hacía parecer, por supuesto. Simplemente debía hacer una obra en un lienzo más grande de lo normal pero el peor enemigo de todo artista estaba de vacaciones, al parecer. La inspiración no venía, no importaba que tan fuerte lo intente. Kaoru podría haber hecho un trabajo final sin inspiración, sin duda, pero no algo de ese tamaño. Tampoco encontraba un modelo para ello, y aunque tuviera un par de personas en mente, le daría algo de pena pedirles que posen por él unas horas. Al único que podría pedirle algo, al menos en retrospectiva de hace algunos años atrás, es a Rei. Eran tan unidos a pesar de no haber sido compañeros que hasta a veces echa de menos hablar con él. De vez en cuando intercambiaban algunos mensajes de texto, pero a diferencia de Kaoru, el Sakuma mayor se tomaba su carrera totalmente en serio, así que no podía darse el lujo de molestarlo como normalmente podría haberlo hecho años atrás.

Aunque no le gustara admitirlo, él fue su primer y último crush que despertó su bisexualidad. Pudo manejar eso en su tiempo y después de haberse separado por la graduación, finalmente pudo superarlo. ‘Rei-kun’ era del tipo de persona con la que le hubiera gustado salir en su momento, pero simplemente no pudo. Al pensar en los momentos cálidos que pasaron juntos, la melancolía lo abrazaba con nostalgia.

Mientras el tren de pensamientos iba y venía por la mente de Kaoru, algo lo hizo reventar su burbuja. Era un sonido familiar. Una notificación de su celular, aparentemente. Se preguntaba quién podía ser a estas horas de la mañana. Eran las 9 a.m. y en lo que intentaba adivinar mientras estiraba su cansado brazo hasta la mesa para tomar su celular, pudo ver la pantalla encendida con una notificación de uno de sus contactos.

“¿Rei-kun? Hablando del diablo… ¿Qué buscará a esta hora de la mañana?” dijo sin agregar mucho más. Definitivamente Kaoru es de los que hablaban solos cuando nadie los ve (lo que equivale a todo el tiempo porque vive solo).

Rei: buenos días dormilona

Rei: puedo llamarte?

Rei: si no respondes en 3 minutos voy a hacerlo porque voy a suponer que estás durmiendo (´ ω `♡)

Kaoru: deja de mandar esas caritas raras, es extraño cuando un chico me las manda

Kaoru: y peor aún un anciano

Rei: a veces tus palabras son muy crueles

Rei: podría apostar que cada noche lloras porque extrañas a tu gran querido y preciado Rei-kun

Rei: abrazando tu almohada

Kaoru: hoy estás de un humor extraño

Kaoru: me dejas de hablar por un tiempo y cuando vuelves me empiezas a decir este tipo de cosas

Kaoru: en fin

Kaoru: llámame

“Verás…” empezó Rei, sin saludar. Definitivamente planeaba algo, o quizás solo se había despertado de buen humor. Kaoru podría adivinar que era lo segundo, pero este tipo siempre fue de la clase de persona con la que te llevas muchas sorpresas. “Al igual que tú, estoy algo ocupado por los finales de semestre. Me preguntaba si me podrías hacer un favor, juro que es rápido por cierto. Por favor~?” de alguna Hakaze sabía que detrás del teléfono estaba Rei haciendo una cara de perrito y juntando las manos. Agradecido con Dios por no verle a la cara ahora mismo por ser débil a las caritas que tanto sabía manejar Rei. Aunque a duras penas podría admitir que su voz se escucha igual de irresistible que la última vez. No, peor aún, se escucha aún mejor. Al parecer estos años habían marcado un antes y después entre ellos y su persona. En el fondo él sabía que su Rei-kun siempre iba a ser el Rei-kun tonto y amigable que conoció, así que no estaba temeroso de encontrarse con algún delincuente o enemigo del gobierno.

“Entendido entendido~ puede que te pida un favor a cambio también, así que no pienses que pagándome el desayuno vas a recompensarme.” Dijo el rubio, poniendo ese tono juguetón que siempre tuvo. “Veo que ya sabías que iba a invitarte a desayunar. Tan impresionante como siempre, Kaoru-kun. Nos vemos en el lugar que ya sabes. No tardes o lloraré.”

Mientras Kaoru esperaba pacientemente bajando por una red social con desinterés, esperaba a su “cita”, por lo que se limitó a pedir un vaso de agua. Si bien Rei había dicho que no llegue tarde, él era el único que estaba esperando solitario en esa cafetería. Ese lugar del que el pelinegro hablaba era nada más ni nada menos que el sitio donde siempre se juntaban a hablar tonterías cuando se escapaban del colegio. Esas pequeñas aventuras vivían gratis en el corazón de Kaoru.

En lo que miraba afuera del sitio como todas las personas de la ciudad caminaban, alguien hizo sonar la campana de la puerta del negocio. Cuando dirigió la mirada al origen del ruido, finalmente pudo mostrar algo de expresión en su rostro. Rei vestía un tapado largo beige a medida justa, un pullover de cuello alto gris de algodón, unos jeans negros pálidos que hacían el perfecto contraste con los colores claros que vestía arriba y unos zapatos marrones, para combinar. Llevaba accesorios pequeños como un cinto marrón a juego con sus zapatos de cuero que posiblemente cuesten más que la cama de Kaoru y un collar redondo con una cadena fina. Definitivamente la espera había valido la pena. El rubio estaba sin palabras y juraría por un momento que era un modelo de cualquier revista de moda popular, pero reconocería esos ojos rojos que fulminaban cualquier corazón donde sea que fuera.

Un poco avergonzado y a la vez shockeado de estar presenciando al mismo Rei con el que tuvo crisis amorosas años atrás, aún más atractivo que antes, lo hizo dudar de su sexualidad una vez más. Le gustaría decir que es gay única y especialmente por Rei. Digo, quién no lo haría cuando este sujeto parece un modelo. Definitivamente la carrera de moda había impactado al chico para bien.  
“¿Disculpa? ¿Venías a mi mesa? Pensé que eras un famoso que venía a sacarse una selfie con su fan. ¿Qué es todo esto? Simplemente… woah. Rei-kun se superó a sí mismo~.” Dijo en lo que recobraba la compostura. Le atemorizaba, por alguna razón, hablarle a su amigo.

“Parece que de verdad te gusta cómo me veo, Kaoru-kun. Si deseas podría desfilar aquí y ahora, sólo y únicamente por tí.” Bromeó Rei en lo que se sentaba en frente del rubio. Sus ojos se veían incluso más hermosos de cerca, con sus pestañas pobladas. Por no nombrar su delicada piel pálida que parece papel, seguro.

Kaoru no supo reaccionar a eso específicamente, sobre todo la última parte. ¿Qué era eso de “sólo y únicamente por tí”? No pudo evitar ponerse algo nervioso y su cara empezaba a entrar en calor.  
“Deja de bromear. Te tardaste mucho y sin embargo tú fuiste quien dijo que no llegue tarde ¿Verdad?” regañó al mayor para tomar control de la situación. Rei sabía que Kaoru se había puesto nervioso por jugar con él, pero no iba a abusar de su amigo, después de todo.

“Mucho tráfico.” Finalmente dijo el de ojos rojos, llamando a la mesera para pedir su orden.

“¿Viniste en auto?” preguntó el contrario.

“Nope, caminando.” Le sonrió con los colmillos que siempre tuvo.

“Te voy a…” lo amenazó de manera inconclusa.

\-----------

“Así que necesitas un modelo para hacer un vestido en tu proyecto, ¿verdad?”

“Yup.” Dijo Rei mientras tomaba un sorbo de su té de tapioca. Era su favorito del lugar.

“¿De todas las personas que conoces, a mí?” a Kaoru no le cabía en la cabeza que siendo tan exitoso últimamente, lo haya elegido a él. Sin embargo no se iba a negar con su querido amigo, después de todo también lo necesita para su pequeño favor.

“¿Hay algo malo en eso, Kaoru-kun? Si no quieres puedo preguntarle a otra—“

“Dije que estaba bien.” Interrumpió.

Rei hizo una mueca de felicidad y continuó hasta el final de ese vaso que contenía té con leche. Estaba listo para escuchar el favor que Kaoru quería pedirle para ponerse manos a la obra.

“Creo que ya sabes que estoy estudiando bellas artes,” comenzó Kaoru “así que me gustaría pedirte que para mi proyecto final poses para mí unas cuantas horas. Si tus huesos de anciano se acalambran puedes descansar un poco, lo prometo~.” jugó mientras tomaba los últimos bocados de sus panqueques extra-rellenos con fresas y crema.

Tan pronto como terminaron su desayuno y charlaron un poco, se marcharon del lugar en dirección al departamento de Rei, donde le podría sacar medidas a su modelo estrella. Lo que más le emocionaba era poder coserle ropas a la persona que más le importa en el mundo, después de su familia. La distancia no era un digno oponente para desvincular el cariño que Rei le guardaba a Kaoru. Sin duda, luego de separarse por tanto tiempo, preferiría hacer un espacio en su agenda para empezar a forjar de nuevo lo que solían tener en un pasado.

\---------------------------

“No sabía que tenías un departamento cómodo y espacioso. Si vieras el mío probablemente te marees de ver tantos trabajos en el piso…” bromeó con culpa el rubio. Si tuviera que describir esa oración, definitivamente no usaría la palabra “mentira”.

“Por supuesto que no sabías. Si te interesaras más en mí, quizás ya lo hubieras visitado hace mucho tiempo.” Dijo entre sollozos el autoproclamado anciano. Si había algo que extrañaba Hakaze, eran las bromas de Rei.

“Hablando en serio, pensé que estabas demasiado ocupado. No quería distraerte.” Admitió mientras veía con curiosidad el espacio. Estaba decorado de manera acogedora, sus colores eran una paleta de grises y quizás un poco de beiges. Era demasiado incluso para Kaoru, pero si se trataba de su amigo Rei, entonces esto era exactamente su estilo.

“Aunque eso fuera cierto, que lo es en parte, si me hubieras ofrecido vernos habría corrido hacia tu lado Kaoru-kun. Me duele que creas que no eres importante para mí. Soy un anciano triste…”

¿Era eso así? Nunca había considerado que los sentimientos de extrañar fueran mutuos. Tal vez en parte era la culpa de Kaoru por siempre tirarse por debajo de las cosas. Siempre fue así. Nunca nadie le mostró lo importante que es para alguien, así que es natural que ese tipo de pensamientos lo invadan. De cualquier modo, le alegraba que Rei lo considere alguien importante como para dejar sus obligaciones atrás por él. Algo tierno. Se quedó pensando por tanto tiempo que Rei tuvo que devolverlo a la tierra con unos chasquidos muy cerca de su rostro.

“Tierra llamando a Hakaze Kaoru. ¿Dije algo malo? Házmelo saber.”

“Ah, no, no. Estaba en mi tren de pensamientos. Es muy dulce que te importe a ese nivel, pero si proviene de un chico entonces no me interesa~.” Oh, claro que le interesaba si provenía de Rei Sakuma.

Rei tomó las muñecas de Kaoru de manera desprevenida y las llevó hasta la altura de sus hombros, acto seguido se acercó al contrario. Kaoru casi se va atrás por un impulso. Bueno, era normal que lo hiciese cuando alguien invade el espacio personal de esa manera, pero ver que Rei rodeaba su cintura con una cinta métrica le hizo conectar los puntos.

“Me hubieras avisado, pensé que ibas a besarme de repente.” Se quejó.

Rei levantó la mirada de la cinta métrica luego de escuchar lo último. Sus cejas y su mirada transmitían algo como ‘¿Qué pasa si lo hago?’ pero su sonrisa delataba que esto se trataba de una broma. Por supuesto, el corazón de Hakaze se levantó. Estaban más cerca de lo usual y haber dicho eso no colaboraba con el ambiente.

“¿Y si lo hago? ¿Kaoru-kun se enojaría?” Se acercó a Kaoru cerrando sus ojos y comprimiendo sus labios mientras recitaba con su garganta un “mmmmmuuuu”. Por supuesto, solo estaba molestándolo. Le corrió la cara con su mano y lo regañó.

“Toma las medidas antes de que me vaya y nunca más vuelva.”

“Qué cruel…” accedió a hacerle caso silenciosamente luego de hacer un puchero y siguió sacando números. Rei notó que Kaoru estaba más delgado que el promedio, por lo que levantó una ceja al ver las medidas.

“¿Pasa algo?”

“Sólo estaba oliendo tu perfume.”

“Cállate.”

\---------------------

“¿Terminaste?” preguntó el rubio mientras se acomodaba las mangas de su abrigo. El día estaba extrañamente agradable pero seguía estando fresco, sin duda era de las mejores temporadas del invierno.  
“Sí, sí. Supongo que me las puedo arreglar con eso. Vas a ser mi modelo por esta vez, así que a cambio de posar para tu trabajo por unas largas horas vas a tener que presentarte conmigo en la universidad.” Abrió la puerta de su departamento para que abrieran paso fuera del edificio, donde podrían dirigirse a la propiedad donde Kaoru residía.

“Va a ser un fastidio, pero es justo.” Accedió a pasar por la puerta y luego de que Rei riera entre dientes y cerrara el departamento, comenzaron a caminar. El camino fue extrañamente agradable si bien solo hablaban casualmente. Kaoru estaba sospechando que quizás ese sentimiento de atracción que tenía por Rei no había desaparecido del todo y eso lo asustaba demasiado. Sin embargo, estaba muy claro que no haría nada al respecto. Le daría mucho coraje perder una de sus amistades solo porque sus sentimientos no sean correspondidos.

“¿En qué piensas?” Finalmente Hakaze rompió el silencio. Rei estaba algo pensativo y al parecer no se molestaba en ocultarlo, aunque Kaoru tampoco podría negar que también pensaba profundamente hasta recién. Los ojos carmesí se turnaron hacia los ojos grisáceos que lo interrogaban. Si había algo que a Kaoru le intimidaba pero a la vez amaba con todo su ser, era el contacto visual que imponía su amigo de toda la vida. No podía evitar perderse en ese rojo intenso que lo volvía loco. Sin duda eran unos ojos únicos que nunca se cansaría de ver.

“¿Estuviste comiendo bien últimamente, Kaoru-kun?”

Kaoru guardó silencio. No entendía por qué la pregunta repentina.

“Sí… supongo… no estuve prestando atención a eso últimamente. ¿Por qué la pregunta?”

“Tus medidas son bastante apretadas, deberías comer mejor.”

“Uhm… seguro…?”

Rei sonrió. Sin previo aviso y como si se tratara de un sueño en un domingo por la noche de Kaoru, le besó la mejilla tranquilamente antes de volver a su posición y seguir caminando por la calle. Nadie había presenciado esa escena (o al menos percatado). El rubio se quedó congelado y no supo cómo reaccionar. ¿Qué había sido eso?

“Si te quedas parado ahí te van a confundir con una estatua~.” Bromeó el mayor.

“Qué.”

\------------------------  
  
Rei estaba adelantando el paso mientras caminaba como si no hubiera pasado absolutamente nada, a lo que Kaoru lo hacía quedar más atónito.

“Rei-kun..” finalmente las palabras salieron de su boca. “¿Qué fue eso…?” dijo luego de aclararse la garganta.

“¿El qué? Creo que era un perro con correa…”

“Hablo del… del beso.” Kaoru notó que Rei estaba fingiendo no saber lo que pasó, pero necesitaba una respuesta. No es como si fuera común ir a besar a la mejilla a tu amigo de toda la vida de la absoluta nada… ¿Verdad?

“Oh, eso.”

“¿ESO?” El rubio no se arrepentía de pensar que este tipo era una caja de sorpresas. Este era el vivo ejemplo de a lo que se refería.

“Bueno… pensé que no te molestaría. Si te incomoda no volveré a hacerlo nunca más.”

¿Pensó que no le molestaría? ¿A dónde quiere ir? Las dudas de Kaoru se expandían al punto de parecer que no había fin. Intentaba esconder la vergüenza y timidez que sentía en el momento pero su cara rojiza lo delataba. Rei lo observaba luchar para reaccionar con una sonrisa tranquila en la cara. Parecía tener absoluto control de la situación que él mismo provocó.

“Lo hiciste a propósito. ¿Verdad?”

“Si hubiera sido un accidente me estaría disculpando ahora mismo, Kaoru-kun. Deberíamos apresurar—”

“Lo sabías.”

Rei fue interrumpido y guardó silencio. Podría adivinar a qué se refería Kaoru, como si se tratara de leerle la mente. Así como se dio cuenta de lo que hablaba, era porque sí lo sabía.

“Siempre lo supe.” Estiró sus brazos como si estuvieran hablando casualmente. “Pero no puedes culparme cuando tú mismo me lo contaste.” Lo miró de reojo con una sonrisa.

“¿¡De qué hablas!?” Kaoru no podía controlarse cuando estaba muy a la defensiva. No sabía exactamente lo que sentía en ese momento; si ira, frustración, vergüenza o decepción. No podría ponerse a adivinar ahora mismo de todos modos.

“Esa vez donde escapaste de tu casa porque habías peleado con tu padre. ¿Recuerdas? Te dormiste en mi pecho como un bebé.”

“No recuerdo haberte dicho nada esa noche.”

“Hablaste dormido.” Rei caminó hacia él, mientras Kaoru lo fulminaba con la mirada. No se movió ni un poco al ver que el contrario se acercaba a él. “ ‘Te amo.’ ”

Una extraña sensación en la atmósfera apareció de la nada. “Esas palabras fueron las que me dijiste cuando estabas dormido encima de mí.” Lo miró a los ojos y su mirada se sintió como una estaca al corazón. Toda la confusión de Kaoru se drenó y sólo sentía vergüenza. Demasiada vergüenza. Habían veces donde quería cortarse la lengua con cualquier puerta que se le atraviese primero; esta era una de esas.

“Yo…” No sabía cómo excusarse. Quería irse a su cama y dormir por los siguientes 5 meses mientras escuchaba Nirvana de fondo.

“No es necesario que te avergüences, Kaoru-kun.” Le sonrió. “Esa noche fue la mejor noche de mi vida, pero sabía que tenía que borrarla de mi memoria para que ambos pudiéramos seguir. No es como si este anciano no se sienta de la misma manera que tú, por lo que cometí un pecado y me aproveché de tu vulnerabilidad en ese momento.”

“¿Eh…? ¿A qué te refieres?” Habló en presente y Kaoru se dio cuenta de eso.

Rei alivianó su expresión y sus ojos estaban entrecerrados. Por si la distancia entre ellos dos no era lo suficiente cerrada desde antes, se acercó a su oído.  
“Esa noche diste tu primer beso, Kaoru-kun.” 

Kaoru explotó. En el sentido expresivo; su cara estaba demasiado roja, sentía el calor apoderarse en todo su cuerpo y solo pudo soltar un pequeño sonido mientras se percataba de que sentía el calor corporal de Rei en su oído. Estaban a milímetros de distancia, mientras las personas pasaban caminando y los veían de mala manera. Decidió tomar distancia y mirarlo directamente a los ojos, pero después de que Rei le sonriera, sintió la urgencia de mirar a todos lados menos a su opuesto.

“V-Vámonos…”

“Me aseguraré de posar muy bien para su señoría~.”


End file.
